Various polyalkylated 4-aminopiperidine derivatives are known to be useful as light and heat stabilizers for synthetic polymers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,765 to Matsui et al discloses 4-aminopiperidine derivatives having the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or an acyl group; R.sub.2 represents hydrogen, an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an unsubstituted or substituted aryl group, an unsubstituted or substituted aralkyl group or the group of the formula ##STR4## n is an integer of 1 to 3 inclusive; and, when n is 2, R.sub.3 represents a diacyl group, an N-substituted dicarbamoyl group, an N-substituted bisthiocarbamoyl group, carbonyl group or a divalent group derived by removing two hydroxyl groups from an oxoacid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,813 to Soma et al also discloses polymar stabilizers which are polyalkylated 4-aminopiperidine derivatives having the formula: ##STR5## in which: R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom or methyl group;
R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom or various organic radicals; PA1 b=2 or 3; and PA1 when b=2, X represents one of the groups of the formula ##STR6## wherein m and n each represents an integer of from 1 to 10; R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group; W represents various ring-containing organic radicals; Z represents a hydrogen atom or various organic radicals; with the limitation that, when R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom, PA1 Y represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having 3 or 4 carbon atoms or a benzyl group; and PA1 Z represents a hydrogen atom.